The Dangerous Transfer Student
|conflict =Kasumiōji Conspiracy |date = |place =Karakura Town, Human World |result =*Three mysterious beings, two men and a young girl, appear out of Senkaimon late at night. *Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki are alerted to a number of Hollow that have entered the Human World. *The young girl runs off by herself and is pursed by Hollows which Ichigo and his friends defeat. *Ichigo and Rukia find out the new neighbors of Ichigo are Rurichiyo, Kenryū and Enryū. *Ichigo and Rukia are further surprised that the Rurichiyo, Kenryū & Enryū have enrolled at his school. |participants =*Ichigo Kurosaki *Rukia Kuchiki *Rusaburō Enkōgawa *Ryūsei Kenzaki *Rurichiyo Kasumiōji *Isshin Kurosaki *Karin Kurosaki *Yuzu Kurosaki *Keigo Asano *Mizuiro Kojima *Yasutora Sado *Tatsuki Arisawa *Orihime Inoue *Chizuru Honshō *Michiru Ogawa *Uryū Ishida *Kon *Tessai Tsukabishi *Jinta Hanakari *Ururu Tsumugiya *Misato Ochi }} marks the arrival of Lady Rurichiyo Kasumiōji in Karakura Town, one of the key characters to the Kasumiōji Conspiracy. Prelude In the Human World, a Senkaimon appears. Two Shinigami appear, one carrying a rickshaw with a girl whose face is covered by a hat. They survey the area briefly and address the girl, telling her that the people who are delivering their items hasn't yet arrived and they have no choice, but to wait as there is still time until dawn. The girl looks up momentarily, stating that she is hungry.Bleach anime, Episode 169 The Noble Arrival Later in the morning, Ichigo is going about his normal life. His father jumps through his bedroom window via trampoline to greet him and then tries to kick him as a way to say good morning, only to miss and fall to the ground after breaking the window. Ichigo expresses his frustration with how ridiculous his father acts at breakfast and finds out that his neighbor suddenly moved away. Isshin attempts to kick Ichigo again but fails. Ichigo and Rukia then head off to school. At school, Ichigo meets with his friends before class. Rukia receives notification of Hollows in the city, prompting her and Ichigo leave school to take care of them. As they head off to find the Hollows, they find it odd that more than 50 Hollows have appeared all at once. They decide to split up to fight them until they figure out what the situation is. Back at the riverbank, Rurichiyo once again remarks that she is hungry. Kenryū returns and reports that he has found something resembling the fabled "convenience stores" in the Real World. Feeling relieved at this report, Rurichiyo orders that he hand her the food as she is hungry. Kenryū apologizes, telling the girl that he cannot shop for food because their Gigai haven’t arrived yet but has taken action to get their Gigai as soon as possible. Rurichiyo soon becomes impatient and tries to take off her hat, but Kenryū stops her, as the hat was specifically made for suppressing her Reiatsu. He instead urges patience until her special Gigai arrives as terrible things will happen if word gets out that she is in the Real World. In addition, he tells her that his partner Enryū is conducting an important experiment so she must not leave his side. However, he is surprised to find that she ran off on her own while he had his attention turned away from her. Walking through town, Rurichiyo is determined to try to get something to eat on her own and happens to see Ichigo battling the Hollows. She then calls to him. Seeing that she is a soul, Ichigo heads down to her to investigate. He tells her that she will be eaten by the Hollows if she stays in the area any longer, but is confused when she talks about wanting to eat. As she approaches him, Rurichiyo trips and her hat falls off. She holds out her hand. However, Ichigo is perplexed at her behavior, and she simply tells him to help her back up which Ichigo complies. She then starts ordering Ichigo to bring her something to eat, but his attention is turned to the Hollows. She asks if Ichigo is even listening, but is told to be quiet, annoying Rurichiyo. At the very same time, Kenryū and Enryū are seen running from the numerous Hollows. Enryū expresses his agitation on an issue with Kenryū. Kenryū tells him that there is no time as they have to focus on finding Rurichiyo and that he gathered far too many Hollows. Rurichiyo grabs onto Ichigo and demands that he find her food which Ichigo tells her this is not the time to worry about that. Rurichiyo then pulls on Ichigo's face, yelling that she is hungry. While the two are struggling, her two Shinigami guards find her. They run and grab her. Unfortunately, a horde of Hollows are chasing the two guards and Kenryū tells Ichigo that they will leave the Hollows for him to deal with. The Hollows subsequently bury Ichigo. As Rurichiyo exclaims her shock on Ichigo being buried by the Hollows, Kenryū tells her that it is Ichigo's duty to protect her and that they must secure their own safety first. Ichigo activates his Bankai to quickly get rid of them all. Impressed by Ichigo's Bankai, Rurichiyo asks who is he. Kenryū informs her that he is Ichigo Kurosaki, Karakura Town's Substitute Shinigami. Ichigo begins making quick work of the Hollows and is joined by Rukia, who reprimands Ichigo for wasting his Reiatsu for no reason by using Bankai. He tries to explain that it was due to Rurichiyo's Shinigami guards, but finds that they had disappeared while he was fighting. The battle then ends with the help of Uryū Ishida, Yasutora Sado, and Orihime Inoue. Ichigo thanks Ishida, telling him that his Quincy bow is very useful for defeating weak Hollow. Insulted, Uryū states that Ichigo's comment was rather rude and he had not come to help him. He tells Ichigo that he had sensed an unknown Shinigami’s Reiatsu. Uryū says people Ichigo met had probably used bait to lure out the Hollows, making Ichigo wonder what those people were doing. As they return from school, they discuss the people that Ichigo met. Using what information they have, Rukia tries to search for the Shinigami and princess that Ichigo met. New Development, the Dangerous Transfer Students Appears Rukia continues her search after returning back to Ichigo's house. Ichigo expresses his annoyance at the beeping from Rukia's searching. She tells him that that her device is not as loud as him and that she is trying to search the Senkaimon records since Shinigami have to go through a Senkaimon to enter the Real World. Kon tries to get closer to Rukia by acting like he can read the manual for searching the Senkaimon's records, agitating Rukia, who sends him ricocheting around the room. Kon hits the window and informs Ichigo that they have new neighbors. These new neighbors turn out to be none other than Rurichiyo, Kenryū and Enryū. Ichigo tries to confront them, but Kenryū refuses to tell him who they really are even though they already know who he is. He then sets up a barrier to keep Ichigo out of the house. Since Rurichiyo and her guards are now using Gigai, Rukia goes to Urahara’s store to ask about it, but Urahara isn’t there. She tries to get an answer from Tessai Tsukabishi, but he refuses to give any information as do the others at the Urahara Shop. Kenryū and Enryū contemplate on their situation, with Kenryū commenting that they should be able to make it with Ichigo's strength and that coming to the Real World was the right choice. The following day at school, Ichigo and his friends discuss the new development of Rurichiyo and her guards moving next door to Ichigo. As class starts, they are shocked to learn that Rurichiyo and her guards have enrolled as students at Karakura High school. They introduce themselves: the guards' names are Kenryū and Enryū, and the girl introduces herself as Rurichiyo.Bleach anime, Episode 170 Aftermath Rurichiyo, along with Kenryū and Enryū come to the Real World and move next door to Ichigo. They encounter Ichigo Kurosaki after seeing his abilities, with Kenryū and Enryū planning to recruit Ichigo as a guard for Rurichiyo. References Navigation Category:Events Category:Anime Only